deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 7: Communist Party of China vs Marine Raiders
Hello world. My name is Cfp3157 and last week the Sicilian Mafia managed to keep their turf from the Triad gang in a classic gang war. Now two of the three super powers collide in a WW2 battle when.... The Communist Party of China- The main politicial party of China founded by Mao Zedong, who have ruled since the 1920's. face off against.. Marine Raiders- WW2 elites from the USMC that would raid Japanese beaches for the rest of the troops and prevented the Japanese advance on the Pacific. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!!!! Weapons The CPOC fought Japan in their homeland with... 1935.jpg|1935 Bayonet Mauser.JPG|Shanxi Type 17 MP18.jpg|MP18 type 24.jpg|Chiang Kai-Shek model 24.JPG|Model 24 The Marine Raiders fight back with... Raider Stilletto.jpg|Raider Stiletto 1911.png|Colt 1911 M1A1.jpg|Thompson M1A1 M1903.jpg|M1903 Springfield Pineapple.jpg|Mk 2 "Pineapple" Edges Melee: The 1935 bayonet is way longer than the Stiletto. Edge: CPOC Close: The Shanxi Type 17 had the full-auto capability, three more rounds inn the magazine, a longer barrel, and a larger muzzle velocity. Edge: CPOC Mid Range: The Thompson may have less ammo, but it also has a higher rate of fire and a larger round. Edge: Marine Raiders Long Range: The Springfield has a larger muzzle velocity, longer effective range, and bigger round. Edge: Marine Raiders Explosive: I like the fact that the Pineapple grenades are smaller so you can carry more, but the chance that they may roll away from your target is likely. With the Model 24, it will stay where it is once you throw. Both these factors calls it even for me. Edge: Even X-factors CPOC/X-factor/Raiders 85 Training 92 87 Battlefield Expierience 79 71 Stealth 83 82 Conventinal Warfare 76 68 Exotic Combat 83 86 Terrain 82 My personnel edge goes to the Marine Raiders. They have better long range and mid range weapons, and get the edge with superior X-factors like Training and Exotic Combat. Notes *The Thompson will have a 20-round magazine. *The M1903 Springfield will use a 30.06 round. *The battle will take place in a Chinese village. *It will be five-on-five. Battle Raiders: 12345 CPOC: 12345 Five Communist Party of China soldiers are relaxing in a Chinese village after a long march. Five Marine Raiders are sneaking up on the town assuming the CPOC are Japanese soldiers. The Raider leader aims his M1903 Springfield and kills a Chinese soldier. Raiders: 12345 CPOC: 1234 The Chinese soldiers quickly get up while the villagers scatter. The Chinese leader aims his MP18 and kills a Marine. Raiders: 1234 CPOC: 1234 The rest of the soldier begin a firefight, with the Chinese taking cover behind crates and stacks of hay while the Marines get behind trees. As his hay pales fall apart, one Chinese soldier falls back but is shot by a Marine's Thompson M1A1. Raiders: 1234 CPOC: 123 The remaining Chinese soldiers retreat further into the village. The Marine leader takes cover in a hut while he reloads his rifle. The rest of the squad advance while he does so. He then sees a Chinese soldier run from a hut and stab a Marine with his 1935 Bayonet. Raiders: 123 CPOC: 123 While the other two Marines hold him off, the Marine leader sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the neck with his Raider Stiletto. Raiders: 123 CPOC: 12 The two other Marines join up to him when a shot is heard and one falls down, dead. The Chinese soldier put another stripper clip into his Chiang Kai-Shek rifle. Raiders: 12 CPOC: 12 The remaining Marine regular tosses a Mk 2 Pineapple Grenade and blows him up. Raiders: 12 CPOC: 1 The soldier a sound to his left and is shot by the Shanxi Type 17 that belongs to the CPOC leader. Raiders: 1 CPOC: 1 The Chinese soldier tosses a Model 24 at the Marine. He quickly rolls out of the way at the last minute. He in turn begins shooting his Colt 1911. The Chinese soldier shoots his pistol and both keep missing. As he reloads his Colt, the CPOC leader advances and attempts to stab his spare bayonet into the Marine. The Marine pistol whips the bayonet aside and finish reloading. He then proceeds to empty the magazine into the communist. Raiders: 1 CPOC: The Marine reloads his Colt and picks up a Thompson as a Japanese patrol walks into the town. Winner: MARINE RAIDERS Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the Marine Raiders better training, weapons, and combat style won them the day. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts